


Death of Me 这会害死你的

by akito_na



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboy Jim, Doctor McCoy - Freeform, Family Member Death, M/M, Riding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akito_na/pseuds/akito_na
Summary: 西部小镇 AU“那玩意会害死你的，老骨头。”





	Death of Me 这会害死你的

“那玩意会害死你的，老骨头。”

Jim骑在马上，歪头朝McCoy手里的烟卷努了努嘴。他腰间别着手枪，枪套的皮革已经被经年累月磨得发亮。很难想象这是个20岁生日还在仅个月之前的孩子，更难想象一个年轻的身躯上能有那么多道枪伤疤痕。McCoy从很久之前就学会了不去计数，却无法克制地对每一道伤疤的来历了如指掌。

他停下了手里卷烟的动作，抬头打量着Jim。正午的阳光刺得人睁不开眼睛，Jim的脑袋逆光，只剩一个毛茸茸的金色轮廓。

半晌，McCoy低下头去，漫不经心地继续着。

“你也会。”

Jim一愣，随即大笑着摇摇头，抬脚一踢马肚子，扬长而去。

“小混蛋……”McCoy将烟卷塞进嘴里，随手擦亮了一根火柴。

*

Jim Kirk第一次来到镇上的时候，7岁。

那是George Kirk带着老婆孩子来到镇上的第三天，那晚强盗们趁着夜色悄无声息地潜进了镇子里，杀掉了熟睡中的治安官。枪声大作时所有人都刚从美梦中惊慌醒来，唯有刚下工的George Kirk拖着砍刀与马绳走在路上。

听到枪声后他猛地侧身躲进阴影里，心脏狂跳不已。盗匪头子就这样转过马头，将整个后背毫无防备地展露在他面前。女人的尖叫声响起，几个喽啰散落在不远处挨家挨户地搜刮。George Kirk握紧了手里的刀柄，汗水让掌心滑腻腻的，他伸手在身侧擦了擦。

*

Jim Kirk第一次来到镇上的时候，Leonard McCoy 15岁。

Leonard的父亲是镇上的医生，他的爷爷也是。于是自然而然的，有朝一日Leonard也将成为镇上的McCoy医生。15岁的Leonard已经在诊所里帮工了2年，George Kirk出事的那晚他夹着医药箱急匆匆地跟在父亲身后，一路狂奔，却终究还是来晚了一步。

当晚父亲检查George Kirk伤势时，Leonard负责拦住那个情绪激动的金发小孩。Jim Kirk，Kirk的儿子。那孩子在Leonard双臂里用尽了全身力气去挣扎，他猛地咬住Leonard的手臂，鲜血顺着深深的齿痕滑落。Leonard闭上眼睛，听着Jim撕心裂肺的哭喊声，用流着血的双臂将他抱得更紧。

George的老婆已经晕了过去，被抬到了屋子里。当父亲终于示意可以放开Jim时，那小孩猛地冲上前去，几乎要将老McCoy一把撞开。

那晚的月色很好，大如圆盘的满月低低地悬挂在镇子上头。Leonard站在马路正中央，无助地看着Jim伏在父亲的尸体上嚎啕大哭，老McCoy在他身后叹息着摇了摇头。

后来Leonard手臂上的齿痕一天天地恢复起来，每当皮肤愈合痒得发疼时，他总会想起Jim来。

*

第二次见到Jim已经是三个月之后的事情。那孩子半夜敲开了McCoy医馆的大门，Leonard提着煤油灯，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发卸下门板，却发现一个不大点的小男孩站在面前。

“J…Jim？对吗？”Leonard眨眨眼。

“妈病了……”Jim的眼圈红红的，欲言又止，“可是我们没有钱。”

George Kirk成了镇上的英雄，可Winona从此一病不起。镇上筹的钱只能勉强够这对母子吃上一口饭，离照料一个卧床久病的女人还差很远。偏偏Winona Kirk又是个倔到骨子里的女人，从不开口向人求助。

“没事的，Jimmy，”Leonard蹲下来，抬手擦了擦Jim的泪痕。Jim下意识地躲开了，却又忍不住在Leonard起身时拽住了他的衣角，就轻轻扯了一下，随即立刻放开。

“没事的，”Leonard再次弯下腰来，轻声安慰他，“我马上去叫父亲，你妈妈很快就会好了的。”

和父亲一起从Kirk家出来时，Leonard偷偷把Jim拽到了一边，不容分说地塞了一包零钱进Jim手里。都是一堆零零散散的美分，平日里Leonard偷偷攒下来的。最大的有一枚一元硬币，Walih夫人半年前给他的小费。

*

Leonard 21岁那年，老McCoy在行医的途中心脏病突发，一头栽在了正午的马路上。于是Leonard变成了McCoy医生，又或者是小McCoy，总之一夜之间没人再叫Leonard的名字了。

除了Jim。当然，Jim也不叫他Leonard。

“老骨头，”Jim拍了拍他的肩膀，走过去和McCoy并肩坐在傍晚的坟堆前。那年Jim才13岁，刚刚抽条的瘦长身形，衬衫在他身上穿得松松垮垮，被新坟的泥土弄得挺脏。“我猜现在就只剩你跟我了。”

平日里Jim要是这么说话，McCoy非得翻个白眼取笑他，可今天不知怎么的，McCoy总是想起6年前那个月圆的晚上。被Jim咬伤的手臂早就愈合好了，今天却莫名其妙地痒了起来。

半晌，McCoy抬头望着天边那团火焰般橘红色的夕阳，不置可否地嗯了一声。

*

23岁那年McCoy娶了镇上瓷器铺Branch家的女儿，Palema。人们都说他结得太晚了，可又说McCoy医生每天忙里忙外，哪有时间？婚礼当天Palema的一头金发在阳光下闪闪发亮，McCoy觉得自己是世界上最幸福的男人。

24岁那年Palema难产而死，McCoy把自己锁在房间里关了整整两天，任谁叫都不开门。第三天蒙蒙亮的时候McCoy打开房门往外迈，差点一脚绊倒在Jim身上。那个16岁的男孩依旧毫不知情地靠着门框呼呼大睡，眼底下乌黑的眼圈和McCoy不相上下。

“我不知道还有什么是我可以做的，可我不想你一个人。”

事后，Jim这么跟他说。

McCoy握紧了手里的白兰地杯，几乎到了情绪崩溃的边缘。

*

Jim第一次跟人决斗的时候，McCoy吓得心脏病都要犯了。那年Jim才17岁，离Palema去世已经过了一年半的时间。他铁青着脸将Jim的大腿包扎好，子弹贴着肉打了过去，不轻不重的一道贯穿伤。

治安官忽然开门进来，两三步走到Jim面前，用力拍了拍他的肩膀。

“好小子，我就知道Kirk家的孩子能行。伤好之后来报道吧！”

Jim笑得无比灿烂。McCoy咬紧后槽牙猛地一系绷带，疼得Jim差点眼前一黑。

“抱歉。”McCoy干扁扁地回了一句，毫无歉意。

这是他们第一次真正意义上地吵了起来，两个人结结实实地打了一架。结果还是McCoy凭借体型优势将Jim反手压在土地里，就为了给他上一课《枪法再好又怎么样，你年纪还太小》。

“不错嘛，老骨头，”Jim坐起身来，龇牙咧嘴地揉着几乎被卸掉的肩膀，跟McCoy说，“来跟我一起加入治安队吧。”

一场架打完，McCoy的火气也消了大半，他疲惫地躺在一旁的土地上，对着天空喃喃自语。“该死的，Jim，我是个医生。”

两人气喘吁吁，满身大汗。其实他们都知道一旦Jim下定决心做些什么，是没人能够阻止的。可该说的话McCoy还是一定得说，该打的架还是一定得打。这事McCoy知道，Jim自己也知道。

*

19岁生日那天，所有人都觉得Jim一夜之间长大了，虽然还是那个笑容灿烂的Kirk家男孩，却一夜之间魁梧了许多。肩膀开始变得宽厚，眼神也多了几分沉稳老练。唯有McCoy不这么觉得，这不是一夜之间的。他看着Jim的肩膀一点点地厚起来，看着他没日没夜地在野外练习拔枪射击，也看着他无数次地从马背上滚落下来，又无数次地爬回马鞍。他看着肌肉一点点地在Jim的骨架上附着生长，不知不觉间已经健朗得让路过的少女们红着脸庞窃窃私语。

第一次梦到Jim的时候，McCoy在深夜里挣扎着醒来，浑身燥热，汗流浃背。他梦见热气蒸腾的水流顺着Jim背脊的肌肉滑落，水汽氤氲了蓝色的眼眸。

他穿着睡衣一路冲到屋后，打起一桶冰凉的井水从头浇到脚底。那晚McCoy穿着湿透的睡衣在十字架前跪了一整晚，冷得瑟瑟发抖。

自此McCoy开始有意无意地躲着Jim，所幸治安队的训练也逐渐忙了起来，Jim应该察觉不出来。唯一躲不开的是Jim来McCoy家洗澡的日子，这是他们多年的老习惯了。曾几何时，当Kirk家还穷得烧不起柴火时，McCoy总是翻着白眼将一身脏兮兮的Jim藏到自己房间里，烧好热水，免得他回家挨骂。

这事慢慢也就成了习惯，于是现在每次Jim出现在家里时，McCoy总要找个理由借故走开。Jim疑惑地皱了皱眉头，却也没说什么。

*

Jim受伤的频率开始变得越来越高，原先还只是些普通的皮肉伤，擦伤的拳头、乌青的眼圈，后来发展得越来越严重，流血的脑袋、脱臼的肩膀，McCoy在处理一道从肩头划到胸口的刀伤时终于彻底爆发，冲着Jim大发雷霆。这是这个星期Jim第三次躺在手术台上了，那伤口并不深，却长得吓人，鲜血源源不断地透过衣服渗出来，把胸前染红了一大片。

那个下午McCoy一边大声咒骂着给Jim清理伤口，一边拒绝给Jim任何麻药。Jim却也一反常态地安静，一声不吭地躺平在手术台上，任由McCoy滔滔不绝地数落着他究竟有多“鲁莽、危险、脑袋发热、忘恩负义的混蛋”。

“说真的，我都要怀疑你是不是吗啡上瘾了？Jim？你跟我说实话？”

Jim原本只是漫不经心地盯着McCoy双手在自己胸前缝缝补补的动作，听到这话一愣，反而笑了起来。

“你笑什么？”McCoy暴躁地低吼，包完最后一块纱布，随手往Jim的脸上扔过一件McCoy的旧衬衫。Jim的衣服已经被血渍和刀伤彻底给毁了，不知道这货又要干些什么来勾引哪家小姑娘给他洗洗缝缝，McCoy忿忿地想着。

“我笑的是，”Jim慢悠悠地从床上坐起来，试图在不扯到伤口的前提下穿上衣服，动作笨拙得很，好几次都没法穿进另一只袖子里。McCoy翻了个白眼，走到Jim面前，帮他从身后把袖子撑过来。现在的Jim穿上他的旧衬衫已经很合身了，不会像几年前那样空荡荡地套在瘦弱的骨架上。当McCoy正准备抽身离开时，却忽然被Jim一把拽住。

“我笑的是，”Jim盯着McCoy吃惊的双眼，再次慢悠悠地开口，“这些日子里，你唯一愿意见我的只有治伤的时候，倒也没有留给我多少其他选项，不是吗？”

McCoy太过震惊，以至于Jim松开了手时也还愣在原地。

Jim一边低头仔细地一颗接一颗扣着扣子，一边说，“倒也不是我在抱怨，如果你觉得这没问题的话，我们以后就一直这么见面好了。”

说完他抬头朝McCoy笑了笑，真诚得光明磊落，童叟无欺。

*

这周随后的日子里，Jim都没有再出现。McCoy掐着时间算他康复，终于在某个凌晨拎着一瓶白兰地，敲开了Jim的房门。

Jim裸着上身前来开门，看上去一点都不惊讶。

McCoy的第一反应是检查他的伤口，切口整齐，已经愈合得差不多了。第一道结下的痂脱落后，留下一道粉色的嫩肉。

McCoy的第二反应才是自己离得太近了。Jim大概是一两个小时前刚洗完澡，地板还是潮湿的。他的发梢有些湿润，软软地翘在一旁，肥皂的水汽不经意间充盈了整个房间。McCoy的手指仍旧停留在Jim的伤口边，心跳声顺着指尖传来。而Jim，那个小混蛋，已经自顾自地倒出了一杯白兰地，仰头一饮而尽。

McCoy突然忘了自己想说什么。

“来一杯吗？”Jim伸手将另一个倒扣的杯子翻过来，倒出了两杯酒。

“这是我的酒，你少来。”McCoy条件反射地开口，却仍旧接过了杯子。

*

“你这个变态的疯子，”大半瓶酒下肚后，两个人都有些醉了。他们并肩躺在Jim窄小的床铺上，McCoy盯着木头天花板，低声喃喃自语。“有朝一日你会害死我的。”

“是么，”Jim开口，声音里却没有往日的轻佻玩笑，反而被酒水点染得有些干涩颤抖。“那你为什么还来找我？”

“……我不知道。”

McCoy支起手肘，侧着将自己从床上撑起来，垂眼望着躺在他身旁的Jim。“我真的不知道。”

突然，McCoy意识到整晚里Jim就这么一直赤裸着上身坦诚在他面前，直勾勾地盯着他的双眼，真诚得光明磊落，从不防备。

他的眼神顺着Jim的脖颈一路下滑，一寸寸地抚过那些无比熟谂的皮肤。

Jim舔了舔嘴唇，刚想开口说些什么，McCoy却突然打断了他。

“闭上眼睛。”

“——不。”

McCoy愣住了，没有预料到这个答案。

Jim也将自己从床上支起身来，大刺刺地入侵着McCoy的私人领地，直到最后两人几乎近得鼻尖相碰，交换着带着白兰地香气的潮热呼吸。

“如果你打算吻我的话，”Jim垂眼瞟了瞟McCoy的嘴唇，接着又望回他的眼睛，“我想看着你。希望你不介意。”

如果你仔细听，大概能听见McCoy医生脑弦绷断的声音。

*

“操……”McCoy嘶声吸气，双手如铁钳一样紧紧握在Kirk跨间，仿佛要烙下十个指痕。Jim太紧了，太热了，往下坐得太快了，McCoy觉得自己3秒之内就会射出来或者爆炸，又或者是同时实现。

“Bones……Bones，”Jim也好不到哪去，他的双手抱住McCoy的肩头，缓慢地轻轻抬起却又重重地坐下，在每一个疯狂亲吻的间隙喘着粗气。

“我就知道，这么完美，为了我，操，Jimmy，”McCoy落下的吻痕顺着Jim的脖子一路蔓延，双手一遍遍地抚过那些他熟谂于心的疤痕，每一道都是McCoy亲手将它们拼凑缝合起来的。下一次他要蒙上Jim的双眼，一遍一遍地舔过Jim身上的每一道疤痕，直到最轻微的触碰也让他颤抖不已，高声哀求。

McCoy一定是没有意识到自己把这话大声说了出来，因为下一面Jim拼命地点着头，在疯狂上下动作的同时语无伦次地回答，“好，好，承诺，任何事。”

Jim在某个角度坐下时忽然惊呼出声，紧闭双眼，指甲深陷进McCoy的肩头。我们的好医生恶作剧似的又往上连顶了数下，Jim被猛冲的快感吓了一跳，惊慌地抱住McCoy的肩头，全身无力地瘫倒在他怀里。

“啪——”一声响亮的拍打回响在房间里，Jim吃痛地浑身一紧，McCoy也忍不住嘶声吸气。

“怎么了，我的小牛仔？”McCoy揉搓着他的后臀，灼热的掌心熨烫着发红的印记，带来隐隐约约的刺痛感，“骑不动了？”

如果说有什么事是100%肯定的话，那就是Jim Kirk绝对不会在一个挑战前临阵退缩。他舔了舔嘴唇，湛蓝的瞳孔深得发黑。

“你自找的，老骨头。”

*

那天晚上McCoy被Jim折腾了个够呛。

——倒不是说他对此有什么意见。

*

那天晚上他们相拥睡在Jim窄小的床铺上，McCoy的怀抱坚实而温暖。Jim从未提过McCoy身上那股淡淡的、混杂着肥皂、消毒水、与苦药的气味，那味道从Jim 7岁起，就代表着温暖、安全、家。

*

第二天早上Jim醒来时，身旁空无一人。

Jim愣住了。

床单上还残着最后一丝温度，随着清晨的寒意消散殆尽。

*

门忽然被打开，McCoy端着两个盘子走了进来，递了一盘到Jim面前，“给，你最爱的煎培根……愣着干嘛呀？赶紧接过来。”

Jim呆呆地接过盘子，叉一块送到嘴边，却又忽然忍不住傻笑出声来。

“什么毛病，”McCoy瞟了他一眼，没放在心上，只是皱眉瞧了瞧培根上滴落的浮油，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，“太不健康了，这玩意会害死你的……”

培根的香气在窄小的房间里四处飘荡，勾得人心神不宁。Jim舔了舔嘴唇，直直地望向McCoy的双眼。

“我知道。”

 

——END——


End file.
